


love is a matter of faith

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Then, at the same time, they made their way to their desired object; both moving at the same slow speed, with the same challenge and hunger in their eyes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a matter of faith

"At times, I do not know if I loved the baby because it grew in me or because I felt _her_ love for it."

Vala listens to Sha're's whisper as the other woman brushes her hair, not having to ask who 'her' was. It's become a ritual between them, the hair brushing. A gentle gesture before they head to bed. Neither remember how it started, but they no longer question it. Sha're always goes first; Vala brushes the gentle curls and sweeps them to the side, letting them fall against a smooth shoulder and presses a kiss on the angry scar on the woman's neck. After, Sha're settles against the headboard and brushes Vala's longer locks.

That's really the reason Sha're always goes first, because she likes spending her time on Vala's fine hair and she knows Vala needs the reassurance a little more than she does. It is also one of the few things known to calm the woman.

"Do you ever wish Oma hadn't Ascended the baby?" Vala asks, because even though she knows the answer, Sha're wants to hear the question. She wants an excuse to answer it.

"No, I am glad she did. For the baby to stay in this realm would have unholy." Vala nods and waits for Sha're's question, "Do you with Adria?"

"Do I what?" Vala avoids the question, knowing Sha're is _this_ close to rolling her eyes. A move picked up from Daniel. As two ex-Goa'uld hosts and lovers of Daniel Jackson, they've both found an odd if not unconventional relationship between themselves and the man, especially in the recent weeks with Daniel gone.

Sha're just parts her hair again, "Do you ever wish she was not the will of the Ori?"

Vala sighs, "There is no if about that. Without the Ori there would have been no Adria."

"It does not mean you love her any less."

"I wish I didn't love her at all. I should have killed her." She leans back and Sha're lets her, combing the hair by her temples. "If she Ascends..."

"I have a son ready to discipline his younger sister." Sha're drops a kiss on Vala's head as Vala snickers lightly. "And I do not believe you have in you to kill a child."

"Samantha said the same thing to Daniel, after he saved me." Vala turns her head to the picture of Daniel and Sha're on the table. _He shouldn't have_, hangs in the air.

"She is correct." _I am glad he did_, Sha're moves to face Vala completely.

"Maybe. About him."

"Vala..." Sha're breaths.

"If Adria kills him, I'll kill her." Vala turns to Sha're and presses a quick kiss to the woman's lips and lifts of the bed, "It's a promise." She heads out of the room, knowing she'll be back later, and turns at the door when Sha're's speaks.

"He would not want you to kill in his name."

Vala locks grey eyes to brown, "who said it would be in his name?" she leaves the room. Inside she knows Sha're is praying for her and Daniel. Vala doesn't want to tell her all there are no gods left.


End file.
